Firestorm
　 Introduction Two dragons were visible through the mist, though a larger dragon, probably an IceWing, was blocking Zephyr the SkyWing’s view. Zephyr, the leader of the operation Life or Death, hissed impatiently with his army of SkyWings and RainWings. He remembered his backup groups - a bunch of SandWings, MudWings, and SeaWings - back at his headquarters. He heard whispering, then saw one of the dragons’ eyes were glowing. He gulped, then ordered his army to surround the spot the two dragons and the IceWing was standing. Zephyr told Cherry, a red SkyWing, to swoop overhead, then he took a deep breath and shouted "Charge!" Waves of SkyWings poured from trees and from behind rocks. Zephyr closed his eyes as Cherry brought the IceWing to him, followed by Snapfreeze, his only IceWing, carrying one of the dragons, a NightWing, and Shatter the RainWing carrying the other dragon, a SeaWing. "Let me go!" the SeaWing shouted, thrashing her tail against Shatter’s bonds. The IceWing struggled, too, but the NightWing did nothing. "What is your name, SeaWing?" Zephyr hissed. "Sapphire!" she cried, biting Shatter’s curled tail. "And you, IceWing?" "Frost," he snarled, shooting blasts of Ice at Cherry and Snapfreeze. "NightWing?" The NightWing said nothing. "He’s Obsidian," Frost said, chuckling. "And he’s gonna whip your butt." "Lovely," Zephyr said, whipping Frost with his long tail, which was topped with an iron point. Frost moaned in pain, the wound on his arm bleeding heavily. "Take the dragons to my palace," Zephyr ordered, sweeping his dust-filled paw across Obsidian’s snout, making the NightWing cough. "Cherry, get Obsidian." Zephyr was sitting like a king on a golden throne. The SkyWing dashed off, then returned in a few seconds with the NightWing. "Have any prophecies for me, NIghtWing?" Zephyr sneered, poking at Obsidian’s mouth. "One," he said shortly. "Recite it or your friends die," Zephyr said. Obsidian took a deep breath, then chanted, Five dragons shall fly to the highest peak, ''through wind and rain to find what they seek.'' ''If daybreak beats them, the mountain will fade,'' ''taking the most important thing with it, the Sliver of Jade.'' ''A NightWing, an IceWing, must turn rivalry around,'' ''or Phyrra will not be able to stand its ground.'' ''If the Jade is recovered and returned,'' ''the world with be saved, and Phyrra adorned.'' ''The SandWing and the MudWing will help through terrains,'' ''helping each other, as knowledge they will gain.'' ''And when the fifth dragon is discovered and healed,'' ''it will show its deadly ideals.'' ''The world isn’t prepared, the world isn’t ready,'' ''the world isn’t solid, the world isn’t sturdy.'' ''And when the five dragons save Phyrra and the rest of the world,'' ''a secret like no other will be unfurled.'' Obsidian spoke the last word, then collapsed. Cherry gasped and helped him up. "NightWing?" Zephyr asked. "IceWing?" "NightWings and IceWings hate each other," Shatter said, patting Obsidian on the back. Cherry started to haul Obsidian back to his prison cell, but Obsidian’s voice cried "Wait! There’s more." "More?" Zephyr said with amusement. "Well, that’s entertaining. Tell me more." Obsidian’s raspy voice moaned, And when the secret is stored away, ''Phyrra will welcome a now sunny day.'' ''But dragons everywhere, please be warned,'' ''a new world, a dark world, will be formed.'' ''And the NightWings will leave, and the IceWings will stay,'' ''for prophecies to vanish, they’re for another day.'' ''And when last dragon has been found,'' ''a friend will be lost, lost from Phyrra’s ground.'' ''Nightmares and hallucinations will haunt the new four,'' ''and it will release a power that was stored in Phyrra’s core.'' ''Soon three more will join the group,'' ''and around a dragon army, they shall snoop.'' ''A dragon of a gemstone shall be discovered,'' ''and the soul that has flown has now began to hover.'' ''A magical water spirit will appear,'' ''and it shall show all’s very worst fear.'' ''And finally, in the sky high,'' ''a danger from above, a dragon shall fly.'' ''The new seven shall be used and worn,'' ''to unleash the power of the Firestorm.'' ''And when the world has finally been saved,'' ''Phyrra will welcome a new dragon species, a species that will be made.'' "A new dragon species?" Zephyr laughed. "Pu-leeze." His claws hovered over Obsidian’s heart. "NO!" Zephyr heard Sapphire scream as he started to bring his claws down. "Cherry!" Zephyr snarled. "Please go SHUT THE SEAWING AND THE ICEWING UP!!!" Cherry hurried away as Zephyr brought forward a struggling RainWing dragonet - Shatter’s daughter. "Zephyr, let Macaw go!" Shatter shouted, as her daughter moaned and squeaked in alarm. "This dragon," Zephyr said. "This dragon shall choose the four dragons to go on the quest. A NightWing, an IceWing, a MudWing, and a SandWing. Remember the prophecy Spooky said before he died?" Oh, Shatter remembered. The NightWing Spooky recited a prophecy about Macaw - A RainWing of purest blue, ''shall pick the next quest members, and the members will choose.'' ''A child, or a sibling, to be spared,'' ''and the rest shall perish, in the grounds of Shperer.'' ''The RainWing will be a bird’s name,'' ''the bird will be blue.'' ''The bird will be a dragon’s name,'' ''the dragon will be anew.'' ''A dragon and a scavenger'' ''will work together at last,'' ''They shall work to repair'' ''the horribly broken past.'' ''And a macaw will find its way'' ''to the RainWing’s heart,'' ''Thus opening a bird’s house,'' ''that will tear the world apart.'' ''But the RainWing will choose'' ''who the world will lose,'' ''And the last light will disappear.'' ''But sacred rain,'' ''and horrible pain,'' ''Will shoot the light a new sphere.'' "Duh, the new sphere will be a new ''sun'', of course," Shatter had said, holding Macaw’s egg. "But it could be something else..." Spooky had moaned, then died. Shatter had been heartbroken when Spooky died, but she also was pleased, because the prophecy might have been fake. But when blue Macaw had emerged from the egg and Shatter named her Macaw, Shatter knew the prophecy was real. Zephyr had only said one thing after Spooky’s prophecy - "NightWings can say such long, boring prophecies." "Who will the dragons be?" Zephyr asked, shaking Macaw. "This prophecy isn’t due in fourteen years," Macaw snapped. "You forced Obsidian to say the prophecy - you didn’t ask when it was due." Chapter 1 The Dragons Meet The Frozen Ages were hard times for all dragons, especially NightWings and IceWings. The Iceball was caused when a NightWing and an IceWing got into an argument over a dragon egg. Eventually it turned into a war, then the aftermath was the Frozen Ages. Chilly the IceWing and her sister, Glacier, were especially effected, because they were running from Life or Death, right through a blizzard. "Have you seen Frost?" Glacier asked her older sister as she trooped through the storm. "Uncle Frost has gone missing, thirteen years ago, and was probably captured," Chilly replied, stroking her sister. "Are you cold?" "A bit," Glacier shuddered, patting Chilly. "Where’s the lair?" "No idea," Chilly said, sinking into a frozen MudWing pool. "Uncle Frost was gonna give us directions." The two dragons found a patch of snow that hadn’t been disturbed. The snow was oddly not falling in a small circle, big enough for at least three dragons. Bushes surrounded the circle, and a black scale was left on the snow. "Obsidian!" Glacier cried, picking up the scale. "Frost? Sapphire?" "They’ve been ambushed!" Chilly shouted, snatching up the scale. "See? This scale has scratches and blood on it. And this spot has not been disturbed in a long time!" Glacier shook her head. "If this spot hasn’t been disturbed, how is it still here?" Glacier protested. "An animus would have to keep coming to enchant that snow charm." Chilly thought about this. "No," she said, frowning. "I’ve heard of animuses that could stop snow for millennia. And Myeline the NightWing is a member of Snowfall, too!" Chilly, Glacier, Frost, Sapphire, and Obsidian had started a club as well called Snowfall. It was made up of dragons who objected war, and that wanted to end it. Myeline was a NightWing that had strange purple scales and was an animus. Frost allowed her in, since she was Obsidian’s sister, but disliked her because she kept playing magical tricks on the club members. Glacier looked around, then spotted dragon tracks. "What are those?" Glacier asked, pointing. Chilly studied them, then made her decision. "Probably a MudWing," she suggested. "They’re wide and far apart, like Bedrock’s." "Could they be from a wyvern?" Glacier asked. Chilly shrugged. Wyverns were tall, green beasts who loved to eat dragon eggs and hunt dragons. They were strong, and hated long wars. They liked short, bloody kills. "I doubt it," a voice said from behind them. Chilly gasped and whirled around, and Glacier swung her spiky head at a dark figure. "The name’s Crystal, and I’m a member of Snowfall, with my friend, Storm." The IceWing pointed at a blue SkyWing. She had yellow stripes on her wings and spoke in a cold, shivering voice, "Okay, Crystal, can we go now, I’m FREEZING." Glacier looked at Chilly, who patted her wings and pulled her closer. "No need to be afraid," Crystal said, grinning. "Yeah, and we have food and shelter," Storm added. "Sweet!" Glacier cried. Chilly frowned. "There are no living members of Snowfall besides me, Glacier, Frost, Obsidian, Sapphire, Myeline, and a few more IceWings," she said suspiciously. "Oh, right, but Crystal and I are new members from fifteen years ago," Storm said. And the two dragons whipped around and vanished into the storm. Glacier and Chilly looked around, then nodded in unison. And together, they called "Wait for us!" 　 　 　 Swamp the MudWing was a son of Cattail, making him one of Clay the MudWing of the Dragonet Prophecy’s siblings. He is older than all of Clay’s other siblings, being from another batch of eggs. He is a bigwings, too, but doesn’t take care of his egg mates. Instead, he trains them to defend themselves, and him, his sisters Marsh and Earth, and his brothers Landslide, Rocky, Mineral, Mallard, and Mud are big threats, since each of them are tough and heavily armored with iron armor. He is not always with his siblings. He enjoys exploring around MudWing territory and his siblings are usually afraid of bigger or meaner dragons out there. Swamp was trying to encourage Earth to come along, for the thirty-fourth time. "Earth, I’ll protect you!" Swamp moaned, clasping his sister’s hand. "No one will hurt us." "No!" Earth cried, stepping back from Swamp. "I’m scared." Swamp sighed and pulled Earth toward the woods, where he usually adventured. Earth screamed and bit Swamp, then ran back to the MudWing homes. Swamp groaned and walked on. Suddenly, a dark figure landed on top of her. He struggled silently, but a voice in his ear whispered "Stop." "Who’s there?" Swamp asked. "Storm, at your service," a voice said. Turning, Swamp twisted his head until he was facing a blue SkyWing. "I’m Storm," the SkyWing repeated, grinning. Swamp tried to smile. Storm started to drag Swamp away. "Stop! Let me go!" Swamp cried, flailing wildly. "Hey, take a chill pill," Storm chuckled. "Nothing’s wrong? You must get to safety." "From who?" Swamp asked. "No one much," Storm admitted. "Only a dark, dangerous murderer." 　 　 　 Wyverns were green beasts - and a favorite snack of the RainWings. They were Diamond the RainWing’s favorite food, in fact. Diamond loved to hunt wyverns and catch them, and with his deadly venom, it was easy to kill them. Diamond had a sister named Ruby, since she was usually red, and a brother named Jade, since he was usually green. They were called the Gemstone Trio, but Jade objected because jade was technically a ‘semi-precious stone’, but the only dragons who cared were Diamond and Ruby. Diamond always believed he would be part of something very important and he wanted to achieve his dream. He had heard of Obsidian’s Prophecy, and one of the lines mentioned a gemstone dragon... could it be him? Diamond loved his siblings, too, but was determined to find his purpose. He decided to serve in the army, but wasn’t fighting material. He later found out about Shatter and Macaw, two members of a club called Life or Death. He decided to join. "Shatter, is Zephyr nice?" Diamond asked Shatter. "Oh, yeah," Shatter confirmed. "He gives us free cups of wyvern blood!" Macaw added. "Really? Nice," Diamond agreed. "You know my sister, Ruby?" "Nope," Shatter said. "She sounds nice, though." "Can we meet her?" Macaw asked. "Sure, but can I meet Zephyr first?" Diamond asked. Shatter nodded, and the three dragons took off. Suddenly, a dark shadow blotted out the sun. Diamond’s scales turned white, but he was suddenly grabbed on the arms by strong arms. "Hey!" Shatter protested, struggling. "You know I have venom?" "Whatever," a voice said, shaking Shatter and Macaw, since that dragon had both RainWings in one grip. Another dragon had both its paws on Diamond’s biceps, and that dragon was obviously as strong as the other, maybe even stronger, since Diamond was putting up quite a fight. "Stop!" another voice protested that belonged to the dragon holding Diamond. "We’re ''trying'' to help!" Diamond stopped struggling, but asked "Who are you?" "Crystal, at your service," the dragon, now recognizable as an IceWing, said, bowing in midair. "And I’m Storm, the only blue SkyWing in forever!" the other dragon said, bowing also. "What are you doing?" Shatter asked, shaking a bit, but not managing to budge Storm’s grip. Storm looked into Shatter’s eyes, and the RainWing gasped. The SkyWing’s eyes were yellow, with red streaks across them. Shatter flinched, and Storm shook her head. "Useless RainWings," Storm snarled, then looked at Diamond. "Yes, except that one." Crystal held up Diamond, and Storm smiled. "The dragon of the prophecy," Storm said, grinning. "I thought so. Your name’s Diamond?" "Yeah," Diamond said, biting at Crystal. "And get your paws off of me." "We’re saving your ''life''," Storm growled. "Unless you’d rather be dropped." She pinched Diamond’s arm, and the RainWing winced. "From who?" Macaw asked curiously. "Diamond’s safe with Life or Death." "Diamond’s ''not'' safe," Storm corrected. "Life or Death is the culprit. And Zephyr is the murderer." 　 　 Myeline was a dark, dangerous NightWing who hated all IceWings - except Frost. Frost was a good friend to Myeline and invited her into Snowfall, not because Obsidian was her brother, but because Frost saw potential in her. She met many NightWings, including the betrayer Morrowseer and the dragonet of the prophecy from many years ago, Starflight. Queen Shadow, Dusk, Midnight, and Blackout had all met with her. Myeline was also an animus, able to kill with a blink or to melt into the shadows with a breath. Her scales were a shimmery purple, and her eyes were as red as cherries. "Myeline," her mother had once said. "You will be part of something big." Myeline wondered what that was, and wondered if she would give a prophecy like her brother. She had tried to think of one, but no rhymes came to mind. She had once given a prophecy she called Myeline’s Prophecy, but it was just a poem. She had been disappointed, but strived to give a prophecy. She enjoyed the woods, and was in the woods when a SkyWing and an IceWing approached. "Stop," the IceWing said. "Oh yeah?" Myeline challenged. "You and what army?" "This army," the SkyWing said, snapping her fingers. A MudWing, two more IceWings, and three RainWings emerged from the shadows. "Well, I’m an animus," Myeline added. This phrase did the trick. The IceWings flinched back in terror, recognizing Myeline and feeling sad about their companion. The MudWing took one step back but did not wince. One of the RainWings’ scales shifted colors, but the other RainWings didn’t move, and Myeline could read their minds and expressions anyway: pure terror. "Myeline," one of the IceWings whispered. "Glacier?" Myeline asked. "You’ve become a monster?" the other IceWing said in complete sadness. "No, I -" Myeline began, recognizing Chilly. "You’ve forgotten us?" Glacier moaned in despair. "Glacier," Myeline started, but the original IceWing interrupted. "Myeline," she said. "Whether you like it or not, you’re coming to help your brother and rescue him from Life or Death." "Who are you?" Myeline asked. "Crystal," the IceWing said. "And I’m Storm," the SkyWing said. "Okay," Myeline said. "Obsidian’s captured?" "Him, Sapphire the SeaWing, and Uncle Frost!" Glacier cried. "''Frost?''" Myeline roared. "No one messes with Frost, not when I’m around!" Then the NightWing turned to Crystal and Storm. "I’m in," she said. "How do we save Frost?" 　 　 　 Cherry the SkyWing is a member of Life or Death. She helps Zephyr at all costs. Little did she know that the ''sky high flying dragon'' from Obsidian’s prophecy was not one of her companions or Zephyr himself. It was HER. Cherry didn’t know or care, though. She just hauled Obsidian back to his cell after his prophecy. "Excellent," Zephyr groaned, clawing the walls of Life or Death’s secret tunnel as he walked by. "Hopefully when Obsidian said that prophecies would vanish he meant he would, too." Cherry yawned and projected a jet of flame at an empty cell. Suddenly the two dragons heard a flapping noise. "Storm and Crystal here, heard official club is here." Two voices spoke in unison, and Zephyr looked up. A black hole had been cut, burnt, and frozen in the ceiling of the tunnel. Two dragons were soaring in, looking at Zephyr, sizing him up. Cherry hissed, but Storm just laughed. Zephyr stared at her. "Haven’t seen a blue dragon in a while, huh Zephyr?" Storm chuckled. "Yeah, you’re ''long'' overdue for a good death fight." "A wyvern could fight better than you," Zephyr snapped. "Oh, I gotta -" Storm began, but Crystal interrupted. "Um, Storm? Cherry’s here." She pointed to Cherry, who waved awkwardly. "Right," Storm hissed. She whipped Zephyr with her tail, then walked over to Cherry. "Cherry," Crystal whispered. "You are one of the dragons from Obsidian’s prophecy." "Don’t you think Macaw would’ve ''told'' me?" Cherry challenged. "Cherry, we’re not fighting you," Storm warned. "Please, Cherry," Crystal pleaded. "We don’t want the Frozen Ages to go on any longer than you do." Cherry hesitated, then nodded. "Cherry!" Zephyr gasped. "I’m sorry, Zephyr," Cherry apologized. "The war must end." Zephyr looked murderous as Storm and Crystal left with Cherry, but he walked over to another cell and opened it. A huge wyvern, probably 50 feet, towered over Zephyr, the other dragons, and the other cells. A huge shadow stretched across the rocky floor, and other dragons ran for their lives as the wyvern breathed a toxic fire breath. "At least," Zephyr hissed, as the wyvern roared. "The prophecy doesn’t mention you." 　 　 　 Anemone the SeaWing was the heir of the SeaWing throne. Her mother, Queen Coral, loved her dearly and pronounced Obsidian’s Prophecy as ‘rubbish’. A magical water spirit? Bah, foolishness. "Obsidian probably ate a wyvern before he gave ''that'' prophecy!" she laughed at a council meeting, and everyone laughed with her. Anemone had been released from her harness, so Auklet could stay near her mother. Now that Orca’s statue had been destroyed, though, a harness was really unnecessary. "Pearl, treasure report!" Queen Coral said. Anemone sighed. She had been to about a million council meetings, and treasure, magic, defenses, battle - they weren’t as important to her, since Auklet could be the queen instead. Auklet was fifteen years old, 4 in scavenger years, but Queen Coral still insisted on the harness. Pearl answered, "Perfect defenses, as usual," then smiled at Auklet. Auklet blushed, seeing that Pearl was looking at her harness. Anemone patted her back. "Shark, defenses." "All’s well, my queen," Shark answered. Suddenly, two figures burst through the council room’s doors. "Well, almost all well," Shark muttered. A SkyWing and an IceWing marched into the room, the SkyWing stepping into a few pools, and the IceWing doing the same, landing into Whirlpool’s, Pearl’s, and Lagoon’s. As soon as the water touched the IceWing, though, it froze around her, allowing her to lift up her paw, but freezing in the owners of the pool. "Storm and Crystal here," the SkyWing barked. "We need your daughter." "''My'' daughter?" Queen Coral raged. "How dare you? She’s special, like Tsunami and Auklet, and you won’t touch them!" "Too bad," Storm hissed. "Hand her over." Queen Coral bit Crystal’s outstretched paw and dragged Anemone closer to her. "Leave at once!" Queen Coral demanded, but Storm grinned. "You can’t make us," she snarled, seizing Anemone. "Please, Queen Coral," Crystal pleaded, but she ignored her. "Shark," she growled. "Please escort these ''guests'' out to their own kingdoms." Then she smirked. "Unless, of course, they are homeless like the Talons of Peace." Shark snarled and grabbed Storm’s wrist, but she kicked Shark’s underbelly and bit him hard on the neck. "This is prophecy matters," Storm hissed, lunging at Queen Coral. The queen sidestepped and Storm flew up just before Queen Coral’s narwal horn on her tail hit Storm’s eye. Suddenly, a rumbling noise came from outside the council room. Queen Coral froze. "It’s Life or Death!" Shark warned. "Anemone, come on!" Crystal cried, as all of the council members attacked at once. Anemone looked frightened but followed anyway. "Anemone!" Queen Coral screamed. Anemone looked back, now on the balcony. "It’s the right thing to do, mother," Anemone answered. Queen Coral looked heartbroken, then ripped the narwhal horn off her tail. "Take this!" she cried, flinging the horn up to Anemone. "Remember me." Anemone caught it and held it. "Thank you, mother," Anemone said, looking back once more, then leaping off the ledge. Queen Coral shed many tears, then patted Auklet and walked away. Little did she know that the narwhal horn would do more than just cause Anemone to remember her... 　 　 　 Desert the SandWing is not afraid of Life or Death, but she’s afraid of her older sister, Sandy. She got into fights with her quite easily, but usually won, since she had tied sharp rocks on her tail. These extra weapons made a sting poison the victim, ''and'' do some extra additional damage. Desert was in the middle of another battle. "Give me my firegem back!" Desert cried, aiming a fireball at Sandy, who dodged it and lunged at Desert. "I don’t have it!" Sandy protested, raking her claws across Desert’s back. Every SandWing had a gem called a firegem that allowed them to blow fire anytime. Animus dragons were also immune to fire with this gem. Suddenly, two dragons flew up to them. "An ambush?" Desert asked. The two SandWings looked at each other. "RUN!!!" they screamed at the same time. They raced over to a big rock. Desert tripped on her tail spikes and slipped into a quicksand patch. "Help, Sandy!" Desert cried, clawing at the sand, about five feet from Sandy’s hiding place. Sandy didn’t waste a second. Using her back legs as to push, Sandy wrapped her paws around Desert’s waist and pulled up as hard as she could. Suddenly, one of the dragons flew over. It was a SkyWing. "Here, let me help," she said. She took Desert’s paw and gave a quick upward thrust, freeing her. "Thanks," Desert said gratefully, brushing off the quicksand. "Come with us," the other dragon, which was an IceWing, begged. "Who are you?" Sandy asked suspiciously. "I’m Storm," the SkyWing said, pointing to herself. "And this is Crystal." The IceWing nodded and waved. "You wanna come, too?" Crystal asked Sandy. Sandy nodded. "Where are you taking us?" Desert asked. "Well," Storm said. "You’re the SandWing of Obsidian’s Prophecy." "Okay," Desert said bravely. "What do I do? Chapter 2 Life or Death vs Snowfall Thirteen dragons sat in Snowfall’s old hideout. The SandWings Desert and Sandy, the SeaWing Anemone, the SkyWings Cherry and Storm, the RainWings Diamond, Shatter, and Macaw, the MudWing Swamp, the IceWings Chilly, Glacier, and Crystal, and the NightWing Myeline. Myeline and Anemone sat together, observing Anemone’s new narwhal horn and talking about being animuses: "It’s so fun to use magic!" Desert and Sandy held paws, Chilly and Glacier created large ice crystals on the floor and walls, Swamp cracked rocks with his strength, Diamond, Shatter, and Macaw blended into the stony walls of the cave, and Cherry looked at the other dragons with fake curiosity. "Ahem," Storm said awkwardly. The last chatter died out, and the dragons came to attention. Crystal smashed the ice crystals Chilly and Glacier had made, except a particularly large one. She cracked the front of the crystal, making it flat. She dug her claws into the floor, making a loud, horrible screeching sound, and Storm looked at her. The SkyWing smiled, then walked over to the flat crystal. "We’re here to rescue Frost, Obsidian, and Sapphire from Life or Death," Storm said. She used her claws to carve Frost, Obsidian, and Sapphire’s names into the ice. "Why us?" Cherry asked. "Yeah!" Anemone shouted. "I don’t even know this ''Sapphire''." "You know Obsidian’s prophecy?" Crystal asked. "Yeah," Diamond said. "It goes like this: five dragons shall fly-" "We know how it goes," Storm interrupted. "But you are the dragons in the prophecy!" "Me?" Glacier asked. "Sorry, the IceWing is Chilly," Crystal said. "So the dragon’s Diamond?" asked Shatter. "Yep, sorry," Storm said. "And the SandWing is Desert." "How do you ''know ''that we’re the dragons of the prophecy?" Diamond asked, scratching his ruff. "You wanna know the truth?" Storm asked. Diamond nodded eagerly. "Then here it is: we don’t" 　 　 　 Wyverns aren’t the most evil and wise creatures in Pyrrha. They hesitate before killing, and they almost never use their toxic fire breath. Their only surprise attack is when you forget about the toxic and they use it on you. Zephyr’s wyvern’s name is Aura, since she can sense aura changes in the air. "Cherry, Shatter, gone!" Zephyr roared. Aura roared as well. Snapfreeze snarled and tripped Aura, making the 50-foot green Godzilla topple over. Zephyr flinched as she crashed. .